


At King's Landing

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why Stannis does not bring his wife to King's Landing is discussed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At King's Landing

He would hardly bring her with him to King’s Landing, many said it was because he was running from her, hiding away from his ugly wife. i knew the reason he didn’t bring me to court more often. I distracted him.

‘The stench of this city is impressive’ I opened the window, hoping the Red Keep would have a better smell, but it was quite clear that either the king sat in a throne made of filth or they gave Stannis the smelliest chambers. ‘It should be called Shit’s Landing’

‘Don’t be crass, Selyse. It does not suit you’ how in hell did he managed to look as regal and formal as ever when we stood on a room that smelled like a chamber pot was beyond me.

‘Not my fault. This place is killing the little politeness I have in me’ there must me a better place for us to spend the afternoon ‘You have no more duties towards the crown today, am I correct?’

This took him by surprise, and I loved when I could produce that look on his face. Stepping around the small table, stopping right in front of me, he leans back, resting on the edge of a chair, leveling his eyes to me.

‘What are you planning, woman?’ oh, I don’t know, a nice breeze, some sun light and hopefully, a little attention from you. But I say none of those things, they were implicated when my fingers brush his collar bone, his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down.

‘We could walk a little. What do you say?’ a grunt was his only reply before grabbing my hand and dragging me down the corridor. As a stronger gust of wind passed us, he made a sharp turn onto an almost hidden alcove.

‘Is this to your liking, wife?’ he’s playing his favourite game now, the one in which he pretends he’s doing nothing while he’s actually driving me up the walls.

‘I don’t know, husband. You haven’t done anything, yet’ his hand found it’s way beneath my skirts. His fingers were fast and able on me, but his face showed nothing on his action, not even a twitch.

‘We must attend the feat tonight’ hot breath on my chin, ticking me as I tip my head backwards ‘But we won’t be seated on the royal table. Sorry’ We could sit with his brother’s many bastards for all I cared right now. I was ready to screaming his name in ecstasy when he muffed my lips with a kiss.

‘Are you done with your walk, wife?’ a weak nod is all I could manage at the moment.


End file.
